A Million Miles Voyage
by Prime Of The Sea
Summary: Gipsy Danger thought she had to spend the rest of her life in the Jaeger's Graveyard - Oblivion Bay until they removed her out of there and fix her up. But the cost of resuscitation is that she must take part in a suicide mission. Then she meets a certain Silver-colored Jaeger who's hiding a secret. Will friendship bloom between them or even.. Love? GIPEKA (GipsyXEureka). AU.
1. Beginning and Resurrection

**A Million Miles Voyage**

**Okay, so this is my first fanfic (Not at all but all of my earlier fanfic failed in flying… sparks) so... Be gentle? Please?**

For the first time in my life I feel scared.

Never before this glorious Gipsy Danger would be scared of anything but now, I can feel it slowly overwhelms my fake bravery façade when the sea explodes and Knifehead rams into me.

I was surprised and so do the Beckets.

Yancy then controls me to grab the Kaiju's neck while Raleigh 'tends to deploy the Plasmacaster on my left arm, the sea rolls, forms several large waves as me and Knifehead starts a scrimmage.

I whine: "It's too strong!"

"Hold on girl, just a few seconds left…" Raleigh said desperately.

The Kaiju finally breaks out of my grip and bites my left arm. I roar in pain, the pain was so intense and hard like someone just pours the mixture of acid and lava onto my left arm. I punch the Kaiju several times but it didn't seem to understand my message, then after five seconds, it pierces through my arm and severe it out of my body. Raleigh, Yancy and I cry out.

I was to hurt to do anything, knowing that I'm going to die. I just froze and water starts to fill my system, it's… cold. This is what humans called dead? The end?

I can feel my pilot's pain and fear just like they feel mine.

Yancy look at his brother his brother: "Raleigh, listen to me, you need to…"

Before he could say anything else, Knifehead slams it oversize head at me and tears away half of my face, I can see Yancy screams and fall down the water below and disappear in a splash then I lost neural connect with him. Anger, guilt and sadness start to surges in me.

"No!" Raleigh yells and I can see him stares at the hole on the conn-pod, rain water streams down from my visor like I was crying. If I was human, I'd have cry now.

"Raleigh!" I call for him and he looks forwards, towards the monster that has killed his brother. Knifehead start to lacerate my armor and we raise our right arm and charge the Plasmacaster, both of us yells in anger and then everything in front of me disappear in a blue flash

* * *

Knifehead take everything away from me. After I shut down on a beach, a few white vans with flashing red lights come and take Raleigh away. I want to keep him for myself, hold him back and slaughter the humans but I can't. I'm a downed Jaeger, I'm done, exhausted and… finish.

I feel guilty and blame myself because of being too stupid and arrogant. If I check for pulse, Yancy will not die. If I check for pulse, they'll not take my little Raleigh away. If I check for pulse, I'd not lay here, helpless.

The humans arrive with flying machines two days later; they cinch my torn apart shoulder plates with hardened black stuffs and lift me up. I shriek at the pain but the only sound I make sounds a lot like rubbing metal.

The pain fades away several minutes later, I try to talk but, like there's a lump in my artificial vocal cord, I couldn't. Now I feel like what humans called muted.

Hours later, I was there, where my kind was left to rot – Oblivion Bay. When they think that Oblivion Bay was where people memorize the Jaeger, no. It's the most terrific place for a Jaeger to end up at. Through several stories of the other Jaegers, I think if I have the choice to pick Knifehead's pain and this place, I'd go for the Kaiju.

Then, they cut the rope and I end up falling from the height of twenty meters and land on top of Tacit Ronin – A Mark I Japanese Jaeger.

I'm a goner and I didn't think that someone will hear my wail.

* * *

"Gipsy Danger?" A femine voice blares and I tilt my head to the source of the voice. I think she has come here to salvage the rest of my body.

"Y… e—s?" I said, after years not talking with anyone, my voice become hoar and weird – machine like (which in a way it… was.)

"I'm Mako Mori a J-Tech Officer." She gives me a warm smile.

"You're here to salvage the rest of me right?" I ask anxiously.

Then I start to notice her appearance. The woman looks like an Asian, probably from Japan, short brown hair with blue highlights. She didn't look like bad people but I still didn't trust the girl.

"No, I'm here to bring you back to life." The woman softly said.

"Really?" I ask, the sentence rejuvenate me.

"Really." The girl name Mako starts to laugh.

"Promise?" I ask and I feel like a school girl.

"Pinky promise." The girl put her thumb up in the air and before walk away she said: "We'll lift you to Hong Kong tomorrow, do not worry."

That night is the longest night I ever experience. I couldn't sleep; I just want to get the hell out of here as soon as possible because the idea of being the only one still alive among the dead robot is plain creepy.

_Next day morning_

I start to boost up when I heard the sound of the large metal door open and about fifty humans along with many flying machines approach me.

She did keep her promise and I'm so happy because of it.

The moment they lift me up, I say farewell to the grave and beg whatever kind of gods in the world that I'll never return here again.

* * *

_Three Years, One Month, Nine Days later_

_Hong Kong Shatterdome_

I reboot my systems after three straight years being repairs and upgrades by technicians. I'm alive and I'm not at the Jaeger's grave anymore.

I sense my system being upgraded into the top of the line technologies, one extra nuclear reactor and somehow, a sword. I don't know why I need it but I think it's going to be useful one day.

Mako is the first one to greet me: "Good morning Gipsy, how are you today?"

I said and realize that my voice has become femine again: "Trust me its way better." Then I add in: "I owe you one."

"No, just forgets it, actually humanity owes all of you to protect us from the Kaiju. I just bring you back to your old shape." Mako grins.

"Anyway, you should go take a tour around the base, there're three different Jaegers over here and trust me, they'll get wound up after they see you." Mako grins and strode down the catwalk to do her job.

_Three? After two years and we only got three Jaegers left? _I thought.

Then I start to walk around the facility, turn into any Jaeger size door and try my best not to crush anyone on the way.

I got to admit that Hong Kong Shatterdome is way more advanced and larger than Anchorage's and everyone seems to be very interested in me. I've talked to several workers on the way and I enjoy every moments in here.

When I return the Jaeger Bay (With the help of a handful of workers) I found three Jaegers talking with each other. I recognize one by one but my eyes land on a silver-colored Jaeger, who's crossing his arms and make gestures towards the green one – I don't know why but his head, wow it's impressive, like a bucket of some sort. Then to the red one, he got three arms, I wonders why they didn't make four for him.

I walk towards them and I heard the green and the red betting about what's going to happen in Spongebob (Really?)

"Ummm… hi." I awkwardly said; make all of them yelp in surprise.

"Oh mama!" The Red three arms jump up a green... bucket head and they all collapse into the ground.

"What's wrong with him?" I ask the silver one, the only Jaeger didn't overreact because of my hello.

"Of course, he's telling a ghost story..." The silver said and the three-arm huffs.

"I'm Gipsy Danger, the new Mark III." I said and extend my right hand, the silver shakes it. "I'm Striker Eureka, the green is Cherno Alpha and the red freak is Crimson Typhoon." Striker said in a thick Australian voice.

"I'm not a freak!" Crimson snaps.

"Nuh-uh, you are a freak, comrade." Cherno replies.

The curiosity over Cherno's head influence me: "Umm… you got a nice head Cherno."

"No my lady, it's over here." He points at his heart and now I see the conn-pod.

"Wow that was…" Cherno cut me off mid sentence: "Weird. I know, everyone said that when they first met me."

"I've heard about you a lot, but we never got the chance to meet you face to face since Crimson ruined it." Striker gives Crimson a dagger glare.

Striker's sweet. He got a cute accent and a really nice look with those sharp edges and shoulder plates.

"You know I hate it when people stare at me." Striker said and I quickly look away, towards Crimson and Cherno, the two just got into a brawl.

"Well, nice to meet you Gipsy, hope that we'll work together in the future. I've to return before they send out a search party." He jokes and I slightly chuckle.

_Damn, he's gorgeous!_ I admit to myself.

"It's not going to work comrade." Cherno deep Russian voice said and I turn around, to meet him and Crimson glare.

"What's not going to work?" I ask.

"Several femme Jaegers have flirted him before and all of them leave with a broken heart, he didn't like any of these Jaegers. I don't know why he's like that but maybe he got a history with a girl, he never tells us why." Crimson told me.

"Why do you think I like him?" I points at where the silver Jaeger have been seconds ago.

"Come on I can sense it, comrade." Cherno laughs.

I sigh and walk away. I'm going to find out what his problem is whether he likes it or not.

**Okay so that's Part One, will update shortly.**

**Thank you for reading and REVIEW! :3**


	2. Old Friend

**So this is Part 2… uhh.. Enjoy?**

"Gipsy we'll start to hire a new crew for you." Mako announce so sudden that I stumbles backward a little bit.

"Get me Raleigh," I said.

I didn't want anyone except Raleigh and Yancy in my head, I don't care who's the next copilot, just get me Raleigh and I'm fully ready for combat.

"I don't know how to answer this but he has slipped off the grid for a few years now." Mako grimaces.

"Because you didn't try your best!" I yell and make Mako along with the rest of the workers startles. My temper got out of control. I remember I was very patient back in Anchorage, after all these years of waiting, I've lost it.

"I'll… I'll try my best." Mako babbling at my sudden outburst and the workers silently continues working. She walks down the catwalk towards LOCCENT Center. Now she better get him here for me or I'll burn this place without hesitating.

* * *

_A week later_

I got along with Cherno, Crimson and Striker real fast. In our free time we usually walk together and talk about different topics such as how we kill our first Kaiju and stuffs like that.

Striker is not very sociable and... maybe a _bit _autism. He rarely joins in our conversations and he often isolates himself from the other. Whenever we try to talk to him, he'd just shrugs, nod or say a super short sentence such as "Yes, I like it" Or "No, I didn't like it."

We try to talk to Striker's pilots once but they said they have to keep it a secret or Striker will literally hang them on top of the Shatterdome for a day.

"It happens once, we got stuck up there until midnight because we've release it to Tendo. After 14 hours of yelling and cursing, Striker finally release us." Charles Hansen (Chuck) shivers at the memory.

"He's an ice prince Gipsy, I think you should engage conversations with him and when he gets along with you, he'll tell you his secret." Hercules (Herc) crosses his arms.

It's a great plan but gonna waste some time. I think, and I didn't have that kind of time to spend on a Jaeger, but Yancy usually said _"Just put some effort into it and one day you'll get your reward."_

Well, maybe it's true. Another objective in _Gipsy's-list._

* * *

"Striker?" I ask when I see him on a Jaeger Balcony, contemplate the sea. And it's a pretty weird action since the weather is in a bad mood today, heavy rain strike across Hong Kong like liquid needles.

"Striker?" I ask again. The Jaeger still keeps his mouth shut and didn't even move his head for an inch.

"STRIKER!" I yell for real this time and he looks at me, tilt his head in questioning. He didn't even bother to open his mouth and that hurt my feeling.

"You never talk?" I ask.

"No, but I don't feel like it." He said.

"Why?"

"I have already explained it to you once, I don't feel like it and I do not talk unless it's necessary." Striker annoyingly said. "Sorry but I have to go."

I 'temp to stop him but before I could say anything, he dashes away with supersonic speed.

_Striker Eureka: 1 – Gipsy Danger: 0_

Herc's right. This guy's like an ice cube, you put one into your mouth and it freezes your tongue then melt into insipid water. And when I'm about to run after him, Mako appears.

"There you are! I've struggled to find you the whole day!"

"So is there any reason for you to struggle to find me the whole day?" I mock.

"I want you to meet someone," Mako smirk.

_He's here already?  
_

"Lead the way." I excitingly said and we run to the Shatterdome.

I didn't notice a Jaeger's watching me closely in a hidden corner on my back.

* * *

"Raleigh!" I shriek when I see him standing with Tendo on a metal balcony in my bay, he looks surprise when he sees me.

When I'm ten meters away from him, my emotion change immediately like the weather. I swung my hand violently and catch the poor guy then hold him at eye level. My visor shines.

"You leave me!" I angrily hiss.

"I didn't mean to, I just want to stay away from all of this." Raleigh said.

"After all these years and that's the first thing you ever say to me – your Jaeger?" I shout into his face, everyone is watching our little cat fight.

"I… I'm sorry. I got shock and emotional breakdown after Yancy's dead..." He stammers.

"Are you a Rangers or not? You didn't need your Jaeger?! They left me in the Oblivion Bay to rot!"

"Gipsy calm down," Mako soothes me and I softened a little bit.

"Fine," I reluctantly put him down the balcony with Mako and Tendo. Raleigh start to touch his face to see If he's still alive or not.

"You know you look funny when you're angry." Tendo grins.

"Oh shut up, you want me to do that to you too?" Then I stare at Raleigh: "Now, explains."

Raleigh takes a deep breath and said: "Well, you know after the incident I think I should spend some time for my family. I still got a sister, you already knew."

I nod. Her name's Jazmine and I saw her once back in Anchorage. She's a sweetheart and Yancy comments that she likes Jaegers a lot; maybe it runs in the family.

Then Raleigh proceeds to tell me how he met Jazmine, how she becomes a Marine Biologist and how he joins the construction of the stupid Anti-Kaiju wall.

"Okay so let me epitomize all of this. You met your sister again, in that time she's a famous Marine Biology so your flat brain told you that you should go to construct the stupid Anti-Kaiju Wall and when Marshal Pentecost found you there he drag your ass here to meet me and become my pilot again?" I glare at him, try to express my angst. If look can kill, he'd have died a thousand times now.

"Look, I'm sorry, I got stuck up. I didn't know what to think at that time." Raleigh put on his shame mask.

"Say the magic word." I move closer to him,

"I'm…" Raleigh hesitates. This is what Yancy, Raleigh and I have to say when one of us does something foolish.

"I'm an idiot." He spit these words out like they're venoms.

I laugh, Tendo and Mako too because it's just too hilarious to see him insult himself.

"Okay, apologize – ha ha – accepted." Then I continue to laugh even more, Mako has to cover her stomach and Tendo lie flat on the ground. Raleigh face turn as red as a tomato.

"It's not that funny," He mumbles.

* * *

After the first problem on my priority list have been solved, humiliate and explode at Raleigh.

The second one is to befriend with Striker – not an easy task, I think I've made myself an impossible goal.

Cherno and Crimson keep motivated me and they seem like there are only three Jaegers in the Shatterdome since Striker usually walk alone and didn't attend much to the events happening around the facility.

"I don't know what you're thinking but I think you should give up on Striker, he's a tough son of a b**tch and I think he will not change much." Crimson comments and Cherno join in:

"He's right, if many fabulous femme Jaegers have tried before and didn't succeed, I don't think that you will be able to warm him up."

"Nah, if I ever set a goal, I'll try to complete it no matter what." I shrug.

"_So that's the reason you follow me around the base 24/7?" _An Australian voice blares behind us and all of us froze.

"Oh Em Gee." Crimson whispers.

"We're dead *metal* comrades." Cherno said, his voice filled with fears.

"What's the most violence act he ever does on someone?" I ask, start to feel tense.

"Throw you down the Hong Kong Bay or hang you upside down at the gate for everyone to see you." Cherno said, I can feel his erratic air cycles.

"So what are we…?" We look up to see the Australia Jaeger in front of us, send each of us creepy and deadly glares.

I yell on full high-pitch and Cherno pick Crimson up in bridal style, both of them shouts in a _not so manly _style.

"How 'ya doing?" He mocks and then I automatically back away, take cover behind two Jaegers with the expression of _I'm-Innocent-Please-Don't-Kill-Me _written on their face.

"Do I look like I'm going to bite all of you?" He asks.

"No but you look like that you're going to burn us all alive." I point out and I quickly curse myself.

I don't know what he would do to me. Cherno said that he got more than a thousand methods of tortures and I don't want to be a victim for any of these things.

"Am I evil?" Striker inquires absently.

Our CPU start to think about an answer that'd not provoke Striker or he'll send us fly around the globe and then finally land in front of him.

"Yes, I mean no, I mean…" I start rambling. "Both." Crimson, Cherno and I said in unison.

"You're not talented in lying, Gizzy." He lowers his head to look at me straight in the face, and then Striker whispers:

"Look, I know that you worry about me but I'm fine and I didn't need any sympathy from you or anyone else."

I feel itchy. I actually care for him and how could he… snap me off like that?

"Hoo Roo," He said and walks away

"What's that?" I ask Crimson and Cherno. Both of them just shrug.

This guy is more stubborn than I imagine and… I need to do some research about the meaning of "Hoo Roo."

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**


	3. Neural Simulation

**Here is Chap 3, I've been stuck up with this chap lately...**

**Enjoy.**

_"Gipsy Danger report to Bay Three for Neural Simulation."_ Tendo's voice blares through the intercom while I'm chatting with Cherno and Crimson.

"I knew it." I mutter. Since they fix me up, I always scare of the moment that they got me a new co-pilot. Like I said before, I didn't want to read ANY stranger's mind and NO ONE except Raleigh and Yancy are able to connect with me.

"Gipsy, your old pilots couldn't stay with you for eons. Just relax and everything will be okay." Crimson said.

"When did you know how to soothe people up?"

I laugh and walk away, outside I keep my _funny-and-happy _mask but inside I want to blast something... or crush someone.

* * *

When I got to my bay, technicians and almost half of Shatterdome are waiting for me. I start to feel the old embarrass overwhelm when everyone in the chamber is staring and pointing at me – a 250ft. Jaeger (Actually... it's easy to gather attentions when you're that... tall.)

Then I step up on the platform and they start to plug a handful of cables into my sockets. My system starts to initialize connection with LOCCENT. Due to the dangerous that might occurs during the first Neural Simulation, I've to turn my reactor down and use the facility's energy instead.

"Okay Gipsy, 100 percents and the pilots are here." Tendo announces.

Then I tilt my head to look at the sideway, it's Raleigh and he's trying to take my attention by waving his arms and shouts my name like a mad monkey.

"I know you hate this moment." He starts.

"You're correct."

"Let see If I can step into your head again after such a long time, huh?" Raleigh smiles.

"Just get into the pod." I pour some annoyance into my voice.

He shrugs and follows a guy into my head. Then after a few seconds I see the other co-pilot, I couldn't believe it. I think my eyes deceive me.

"_Mako?" _I surprisingly ask.

"Whaaatttt?" The Japanese woman smirks.

"YOU'RE my Co-pilot?"

"Yep."

"You didn't tell me you're a candidate." Said by me – confused Jaeger.

"You never ask." She rolls her eyes.

"Fine, fine. Just hurry it up, get in." I said and Mako also disappear.

Through the recorder and the camera inside my conn-pod, Raleigh is also surprise to see Mako and the man seems quite happy to have her as his co-pilot.

I lower the Operating Arms and they step on it, then I lock them on the pads and synchronize User Interface System, which send signals back to LOCCENT.

"Brain signal is strong," Tendo said.

"Okay. We're on the simulator now, Mako. Remember, don't chase the rabbit. Grant them access, brain impulse trigger memories. Just let them flow, don't latch on. Tune them out, stay in the drift, the drift is silence." Raleigh speaks to his co-pilot "Also apply to you Gipsy."

"Whatever." I simply answer.

"Neural interface drift initiating" I announce and execute the code.

Thousands different images start to flow into my CPU, I receive a mingle of feelings, emotions and memories from both. When I try to proceed furthers, I meet a wall.

An endless wall which separate our conciousness - A Neural Wall. If you want to connect with the other, you need to think about you WANT to break through it, in the Drift, superior forces are useless, only the strongest minds can withstand in here. By the liaise of the three minds, the wall break down and no more shading or deterrence. We're one.

I stumble backward a bit.

"Right hemisphere calibrated."

I raise my right arm and so does Raleigh and Mako.

"Left hemisphere calibrated."

I raise the other, fidgety from Mako start to increase. I can't blame her, it's her first Drift after all, they're not really comfortable.

I clench my fists and in battle ready.

Everything seems to be perfect but with a single thought, everything start to go downhill. Raleigh makes a mistake. He looks to the left - where Yancy has always been in the past and the incident return in each of us.

I paralyze, causing some sparks on my servo.

"Raleigh..." I call his name.

"Gipsy! Gipsy! You are out of alignment. The three of you are all out of alignment!" Tendo said with his freak-up tone.

"I'm okay. Let me control it." Raleigh tiredly said.

"You're stabilizing, but Mako is way out."

True. I can see her expression. Before I even know it, I found myself in Mako's mind.

* * *

"_Mama!" The young girl shouts in the middle of a funereal and empty street littered with abandoned vehicles, she's crying hard._

_I realize that I'm not me anymore, I'm Mako, young Mako. In her shoe, her point of view._

_I'm carrying a red shoe with it strap breaks. Over the horizons, I see three F-22 Jets flying in arrow formation and start to engage something on my back. _

_Gunfire chimes in the air and then comes an explosion. I turn around to see a massive and horrible crustacean-like creature, it smashes the claw into a jet and the tiny thing got cut in half and disappears in a white flash._

"_I" quickly runs away from the battlefield, the monster start to chase me since I'm the only one on the street, the monster knocks down a few buildings in the progress and then I completely forgot that I'm a Jaeger, I appal then run shakily forwards._

_Then at the corner of my vision, I see Raleigh, he run side by side with "us."_

"Mako! Wakes up, this-is-just-a-memory, none of this is real!" _He said but it's like his voice just echoes from somewhere far away but horrify got the best of me, I continue running._

_I see an alley up ahead, I turn and enter it. It's also empty and a dead end so I crouch down and take cover behind a large trash-can, praying and hoping for the monster to go away._

_No such luck. The creature stop in front of the alley and I can see it ghastly face look down at me, the claws plow the ground beneath me._

_I run out of cover and raise my arms to protect myself._

* * *

In the real world, I start to deploy the plasma cannon, which aim straight into Cherno's face who's observing me. The crowd in front of us starts to dissemble, they know that chaos will ensure and they'll be dead if they stand in front of my nozzle.

"Weapons engaged. Plasma cannon powering up." My computer notifies.

Inside LOCCENT, all officers simultaneously stands up and gaze at me.

"Weapon system is on, do a fail-safe!" Tendo barks at an engineer next to him.

"Fail safe's not responding, there's a problem with the neural barriers. Their connection is way too strong!" The Engineer informs.

The Cannon charged pass 40%, it's only a few seconds left before I blow Hong Kong Shatterdome into tiny bits.

"Everybody out, now! Everybody out now!" Tendo yells and all of them start to retreat deeper into the bassin, maybe to the cafeteria and if they can, scoot out of the building.

_The monster's getting close, it screeches at me. Then the screech being ace by helicopter's engines sound, I lift my head to see a large Jaeger heading our way. The monster loses it interest and starts to make it way to the robot._

"Power line! The Power Line! Get the Main Power Line!" Herc points at the large cable while Chuck and Tendo start wrestling to plug it out.

"Take them offline!" Pentecost appears right in time.

Tendo finally manages to pull the line out and my weapon automatically disengages, that is a good news, the bad news is I think I'm about to pass out.

I couldn't think straight, I didn't know which is left and which is right. Mako is no better than I am, she collapse into Raleigh's arms.

"_Bridge sequence terminated. Would you like to try again?"_

* * *

I didn't notice how extenuation I am.

After witnesses Mako's memory I didn't talk to anyone, even Cherno and Crimson. I just stare absently at a spot on the wall for several minutes. Think about what I just seen.

This is why I detest drifting with a stranger. Too many things are new with me, I feel like an intruder, who is not supposed to be there, see or know something about that person. It's... it's just not... nature.

"C'mon Gipsy, don't blame yourself. It's a normal thing that happens every day in the Drift. You gotta know that person or you'll never be able to drift with him or her." Crimson reassure me.

"Thanks Captain Obvious." I said.

"You need to go somewhere or talk to someone comrade." Cherno suggests.

"Who?" I query.

"Umm..." A long, awkward silence occurs. After working for five minutes, the Russian finally figure it out,

"Striker."

"Nop, he avoids me like plague after that incident." I points out.

"Then apologize to him and approach the Jaeger in the most girlish way." Crimson the Player said.

"So... where is he?"

"At where he's supposed to be, the abandoned balcony on the West Wall, you can access the balcony using a Jaeger Size metal door which got covered in a bunch of red containers at Wall 4." Cherno intellectually said.

"How..." Crimson cut me off: "He's the coldest but also the focal point in here."

"Okay then..." I lazily stand up and walk away from the two.

During my walk, I notice people gaze at me. Probably because of the Neural Accident so I just try to strode away from them as fast as I can.

It's not my fault after all. Right?

The sun shines brightly today and that resulting in everyone are having good moods. I can heard laughter and conversations from different workers, forklifts and trucks running like ants on the small dirt trail and helicopters floating in the air, land and take off with soldiers and stuffs to thousands places around the Pacific Rim in the world.

Then I got to Wall 4 and start looking desperately for the containers like Cherno advice. There it is, really nice cover-up. I gently pick each of them up and place them to a side. Show a large staircase, which will lead me to my friend...

Or foe.

**Cliffhanger and thank you for... 3 followers, 1 favorite and two reviews .-. Nah that's not sarcasm. I actually appreciate it.**

**Review! Follow and favorite If you like the story :D**

**Also If you found any grammar error please report it to me.. plzzz?**


	4. Striker Eureka

When I see the end of the stairs, I start to feel taut.

The whole things look fresh and creepy to me. Sloughs paints, a thick layer of dusts covered the wall. It's like a horror movie where the ghost suddenly appears in nowhere and kill you.

I got to the last stair step where there is a large door on the left. I see a weak, small light source flickered through the door.

I peek at the room, hope that nothing will appear and bite my head. Then I realize it's not so bad. Random stuffs besprent around the room, I can sense a story in each of them. Maybe they are Striker's reminiscences, but, like the age of the room, everything got befog in dust.

Then I see the Jaeger. He's lazily laying under the sun, look up the blue sky, maybe he's asleep?. I couldn't help but to notice his sharp edges, he's so... great... well... today?

"I know you're there girly," Striker grunts.

I startle, never thought he'd be able to recognize me since I can swear that I didn't make any sound (except... my servo.)

"Cherno told you about this place right?" Striker quavers.

"Maybe...?"

He straighten up and throw me a deep glare, I suddenly want to curl up into a ball under a giant bed. His glare radiated guilt and fear also angst,

"I just want to..."

"Apologize. You want to say sorry for stalk me around the base, that's what people said when, they didn't know how to fix things... right..." He croaks, runs out of words and collapse into the ground.

Emotion change, now I see he needs someone to quell him up, I don't know what's up with him but I can't resist the urge to approach the Jaeger.

For the first time in my life, my steel finger touches the silver Jaeger shoulder plate. Hot and sharps. Like his feeling, blaze with emotion fire, hurt by the knife of thought.

I crouch down and wrap my arms around the poor robot.

"Hey, hey it's okay."

Striker breaks my grip around him and stands up again. I gaze at him to wait for his react, his visor flashes in copper yellow.

"I should go," He shook his head fiercely and storm out of the room.

His secret might be something traumatic, I never heard about a Jaeger has emotion stresses before. The Ice Cube still there, challenge me to melt it down and look like my first step in the many-steps plan fail.

Then I start to roam around the room, look at his memorabilia and check every thing.

Nothing's unique but it's truly weird for a Jaeger to collect all of these stuffs.

I see a few tiny dolls, also tiny gaming console, stuffed animals, a lego castle and a large box.

I grab the large box and open the lid, inside there's nothing but a picture. A small digital picture, I enlarge the photo.

It's another Jaeger.

"Echo Saber, she dies when we fence Mutavore at Sydney." I almost shriek in surprise but fortunately, I hold it back. The Jaeger's in front of me crosses his arms.

"It's my entire fault... I should've use AKM on it sooner before it..." Striker body starts shaking; I start to feel sympathy when the dawn of realization hit me.

Echo is Striker ex and he blames himself for her dead all the time.

* * *

Deadly silence.

I don't know what to say and Striker neither. It's just hard to process.

"You happy?" Striker slurs.

"Striker I'm..."

"You want to say sorry for my lost." He cut me off.

"I don't know that it's too complicating like that..." I ramble.

"Satisfy now? There! I just tell you everything, you can't understand my feeling, you like a noisy b**tch who's trying to know every f**king details about my god damn life!" Striker explodes.

I back away, my back hit the wall.

Then anger surge, I retort: "You think I didn't understand your feeling? My pilot dies when he's in my conn-pod, in _my _protection! Or you just too selfish or conservative to look at the other side of the problem?!"

The silver Jaeger deadpanned.

This time, it's my turn to storm out, mumbles several curses that if Raleigh hear me he'll grabs all the soaps in Shatterdome to clean my mouth.

I shouldn't come here in the first place, I blame Cherno, it didn't make me feel better, it only make me feel more stresses. Now all the sympathy and soft thrilling towards Striker Eureka evanesce into thin air, replace with hatred and spleen.

How _dare _he?

I return to my bay and shut down my system since there's nothing to do and I try to find some leisure in sleep.

* * *

When I wake up, alarms echo through the facility and red light flashes, another Kaiju.

I scurry through the crowd to LOCCENT.

Got there after the Rangers a few seconds. All other Jaegers are all here.

"Breach was exposed at twenty-three hundred hours. We have two signatures, both category 4, codenames, Otachi and Leatherback. They'll reach Hong Kong within the hour." Tendo said.

Then the Marshal turns around and orders: "Evacuate the city, shut down the bridges; I want every single civilian in a refuge now. Crimson Typhoon, Cherno Alpha, I want you to front line the harbor. Stay on the Miracle Mile."

Then he gaze at Striker and the Hansens: "Striker, I want you to stay back, look after the coastline. We cannot afford to lose you, so only engage as a last option."

I try to keep my distance between the goddamn Jaeger, Crimson and Cherno are questioning my behavior towards the silver.

The Marshal splutters at me, Raleigh and Mako: "The three of you. Stay put."

Of course, he hasn't recovered from the incident and it pisses me off when I see the silver Jaeger strut towards his bay.

"Gipsy what's wrong with you?" Raleigh frowns.

"It's nothing Rals." I murmur and start to spectate the fight through the big screen that connects to several cameras on the helicopters that will be their _eye-in-the-sky._

**Okay, I know this is a short chapter but I need your opinions on what'd happen in the next chapter = Crimson and Cherno will die or I've to make a plot twist? Please review and don't kill me...**


	5. Battle of Hong Kong Bay

**Okay after struggling for hours I've finally done Chap 8. 'Joy.**

**PLOT TWIST INBOUND!**

_Third Person Point of View_

Gipsy sees Crimson and Cherno got lift into the air by many Jumphawks and heading for the Kaiju, but for a reason, Striker refuse to be airlift and instead, dashes towards the Miracle Mile with his outstanding speed.

Gipsy suddenly senses that this mission is not going to end well...

And she keeps questioning that why when a Kaiju got out of the Breach, the weather suddenly turns into hard rain? Alaska, Manila,… no exceptions. Maybe she needs to put this question into the _Gipsy-Long-Question-List_ and ask Newt later.

After Two or Three minutes, Hong Kong Bay finally got into their eye sight, black water reflex neon lights from several restaurants, buildings and hotels in the city. It's quite an impressive sight but not when a Kaiju is coming to put an end to these spectacular things.

"LOCCENT, Striker's on the pole and we're on the role." Chuck reports when Striker – which turn out to be the fastest one reach the Bay.

"LOCCENT, we're in position and awaiting your orders." Herc said after his son.

"Proceed to Miracle Mile, engage at your discretion. Guys, keep your eyes open, these category 4's are the biggest we've ever seen both in size and weight." Pentecost blurt out into the micro.

"Cherno Alpha reached the target zone. Disengage and transport." Aleksis – the harsh Russian Ranger girl said.

And at the same time, a small white spark flash at the center of the hardened rope and the Dragon and the Tank touch down the sea surface with two impressive splashes.

"Cherno Alpha in position in Miracle Mile." Aleksis announces.

"Cherno Alpha holding the coast line, beacon is on." Just then flood lights on Cherno's body coruscates the dark water in front of him to detect the Kaiju when it hide under water plus warns ships not to approach the battlefield.

In a blink of an eye, the sea explodes, and in front of them is the first Kaiju, it look no better than the other, oversize and awful, maybe it ascendant is _chimpanzee _or something and Gipsy hopes that it would look more terrible than chimpanzee.

Completely caught off guard, Otachi slams it barbed tail into Crimson's side and the Chinese fly to a side and laying on his stomach.

"Ow! That was hurt." Crimson exclaims and shook his head to clear the vision. The triplets control their machine to stands up.

"_Léiyún xíngchéng!_" (Thundercloud Formation) Cheung grunts to his brothers and three rotating saws pops up from the Chinese's arms.

_First second of the fight and he use his signature move immediately. _Gipsy thought.

Then the Three-arms start to slashes the Kaiju with his saws. Not a deep but pain enough for Kaiju's blood to pour out and Otachi to screams.

Aggravate. Otachi grabs two out of three saws on Crimson's arms and crush it with it bare hand, without checking the Jaeger's system, everyone could understand that these saws will be replace and troubleshoot by the engineers after Crimson come back from the fight.

Not stopping, the jet engines on the Jaeger's back push the body up and then Crimson's hanging upside down on top of the dangerous monster. Hilarious, yes but no one is in the mood to laugh.

His legs start to rotate 360 degrees and Crimson successfully tosses Otachi to Cherno who's already waiting to beat the crap out of the monster.

Cherno with his reinforce arms, repeatedly punches the poor Kaiju many times and guess what… the Kaiju didn't like it so it start to retorts. Otachi spins around and it spiky tail thump into Cherno's fake head, the Russian groans before topples down the sea.

_No sight of Leatherback… _

Crimson, who's trying to save his friend from fatal dead by charges towards the monster, completely forgot about it tail, which slaps him in the face and the barbed slams into Crimson conn-pod.

Everyone in the Shatterdome lost their breath.

Cherno appears just in time, he strike a sucker punch into the tail which breaks into two different pieces, save the Chinese from a certain dead. Crimson's conn-pod is badly damage but still working and the triplets are still alive.

"LOCCENT, Typhoon and Alpha are in trouble. We're moving in!" Herc angrily barks.

"You are to hold your ground, do not engage. We need you to carry that bomb, do you copy? "Pentecost stubbornly said; still believe in his plan which everyone has lost their trust in it.

"Jesus, we just can't sit here and watch them die! Come on!" Chuck shouts.

"Oh, screw this! Loccent, we're moving in now!" Herc finally lost his temper and decide to disobey Pentecost to save his fellow teammates.

Back to fight, Crimson and Cherno taunts Otachi and dashes into the monster. Then they notice the glowing sac under it neck. The Kaiju opens it mouth and spits out a blue liquid that hit Cherno's fake head and through the camera, they can see the armor outside of the Reactor start to melt.

"Jesus Christ, when did they have this?" Raleigh stammers but no answers coming in.

"Cherno Alpha, we were sprayed with acid!"

"Cherno Alpha's been compromised! We need help immediately!"

Shocked. Cherno start wailing to clear the acid out of his head, Otachi bites his right arm and the arm burns and explodes in a blaze. Through the comm., they can hear Aleksis and Sasha howls in pain.

Far away, Striker runs at top speed towards the battle. Before the nearest Jaeger – Crimson got the chance to interfere, the second Kaiju exposes behind Cherno. Gorilla-like and even more awful than Otachi. Leatherback leaps on Cherno's back and with it weight, pull the Jaeger underwater.

With his last saw, Crimson slashes the Kaiju on the back. Leatherback turns around to face and growls at the Chinese. Chances appears and Cherno got up on his feet, he blow a hard strike into Otachi's face, make the monster trips backward.

Striker appears and now it's a 3 on 2 battles, victory chances increase.

"Ignite your air missiles!" Herc yells and Striker's chest opens up, shows them eight AKM Chest Launchers, ready to kill Leatherback.

And then suddenly, an organ on Leatherback's head start to charge a blue electric orb, The Jaegers and all Shatterdome bewildered. The orb explodes and sends out several massive rings, Hong Kong being dips in full silence and darkness.

The victory screeches of the monsters echoes in the night.

* * *

_Gipsy Danger's POV_

"What's going on? What happened?" Gottlieb nervously ask when every lights and electric systems shut down.

"The blast, it doubled into the Jaeger's electrical circuits." Tendo start to press every buttons he can get his hand on like a naughty kid.

_Why my system's still online?_

"They're adapting! This isn't a defense mechanism. It's a weapon!" Hermann exclaims and everyone nods in agreement.

"Get me Striker." The Marshal growls.

"Nothing, sir. The Mark 5 digital's fried. It'll take me two hours to reroute the auxiliary. All the Jaegers, they're digital!" Said a freak up Tendo.

"Uhh… hello?" I ask and everyone stares at me.

"How the…"

"Gipsy's analog is nuclear." Raleigh explains.

No airlifts since all the helicopters are down now so I've to go on feet.

Our Drift is perfect. No more bad memories about Mako's life, maybe Raleigh has given her a few tips. I don't know but we quisle really well.

Three minutes and we got to Hong Kong Bay where Leatherback is playing with Striker Eureka, Crimson Typhoon and Cherno Alpha action figures.

Before I got time to react, Leatherback hits Striker and he groans but couldn't do anything else. Then I see on top of Striker's head appears two little red dots, flares. One of them hit the Kaiju's eye and it roars into Striker's face.

Before it crushes Striker into pieces, I yell: "Hey you freak!"

That is… well… immature?

Angry by my interference. The Kaiju blindly charges towards me, I already expects for that. Aims at the EMP organs on the back of the monster, I grab it and seize the Kaiju. I rip it off and throw it away. Hong Kong Bay got infects with more Kaiju Blue.

Leatherback grabs me into a bearhug, shakes me around like a doll and the next thing I knows I'm flying in the air into the city.

"Let me said this…" I calmly mutter.

"…I hate this part." Raleigh finishes the rest of my sentence and my back ram against a bridge which breaks in half and after that I crush a few more containers before steadily land in crouched position, ready for the monster.

Enrage by my _still-alive-and-waiting-for-you _status, the Kaiju charges again. This time, through the old Becket's brothers tactics, I also dashes towards the mad Gorilla. I leap into the air and active my jet engines on the back. Leatherback – unexpected by my moves, unable to block the blow, my metal fist slams into the Kaiju's head.

Shell-shock by the punch, I grab the stunned monster and punch it exactly three times before deliver the last blow.

"Elbow rocket!" Raleigh yells and the thruster on my elbow light up in a blue fire. My fist meets the creäture skull, Leatherback screams and knocks out.

Unfortunately, it found a crane and uses it to hit me in the face twice before I able to grab four containers on the ground.

With my arms, I slam all four containers into the Kaiju's face, which finally takes the beast down. First victory over 3 years in sleep.

When I'm about to walk away, we suddenly stop. Both me and Raleigh remembers Yancy's dead because of our arrogant that the Kaiju has died. Now both of us have learned a lesson from his dead and we turn around.

"Let's check for pulse." Raleigh said.

I deploys my Plasmacaster and empty a clip into the monster's chest until it become a unrecognizable mess.

"No pulse." I said dryly.

And then I turn around towards the Blackout Hong Kong to look for Otachi.

* * *

I'm having an oil tanker.

I'm quite serious; Mako has this idea when we pass through Hong Kong Harbor to use this thing as a… sword of some sort. It reminds me of something thought, but I didn't remember it.

I found Otachi smashes through a public Kaiju shelter while everyone in there start to screams in fears.

Otachi turns around when it hears my servo and the clutching sound of the ship against the road.

"Come at me." I taunt the monster. Otachi let out a growl like a battle cry and charge at me, blindly just like Leatherback.

I swung the ship in a wonderful arc and it hits the Kaiju head, I smash Otachi another one and it shriek in a high-pitch voice just like the time Striker discovers my _dirty _plan. But the third one, Otachi use it bleeding tail to sweep away my sword, which crash into a building and almost shatter it into pieces. Otachi then smacks it tail into my side and when I look up to see the enemy, Otachi's gone.

I start to search with my flood light, no sight of human on the road. They're all in the shelter now. When I pass through a glass-covered building, the Kaiju storms out and we rams into another building. I push the creature away and the sac under it neck start moving, I step to aside.

The blue acid misses me and instead, sprays into the building behind me. The concrete melts into liquid in three seconds.

When it open it mouth again, I use my left arm to catch the acid sac in the attempt of rip it out. Discover my plan, Otachi use it tail to kick me away. Thanks to Mako, I caught the tail just in time.

"I'll hold it! Grab the coolant on the left side!" Raleigh orders and through the vents, coolants pour out and freeze Otachi's tail. I break through the ice which makes the creature cry out in pain, to double the pain, I rip out the acid sac.

The Kaiju jumps into my chest and pins me against the wall. It sharp claws pierce through my armor which make the electric system start to sparks.

Otachi extends it arms and I see a large pair of wings. The Kaiju flaps it wings and we take flight.

"What in the name of gods is going on?!" I start wailing to get out of the Kaiju's grip.

Thirty good seconds and we almost out of atmosphere, the oxygen start dropping dangerously.

"Temperature's dropping! We're losing oxygen! Both plasma cannon's are shot! We're out of options, Mako!" Raleigh yells.

"_No, there is still something left." _Mako speaks in Japanese and press a button.

"Sword deployment." My computer notifies and I finally remember it. That's the sword. I knew that's going to be useful one day.

_Except…_

"Have you finished it yet because I see that it's flying like a whip here!" I annoyingly shout as the _sword _provokes me by waving in front of my face.

The sword finally hardened and I mutter: "Oh…"

"_This is for my family honor!" _Mako shouts and I cut Otachi in half, the Kaiju loose it grips immediately and I turn around to do a free-fall from the upper atmosphere to the earth below.

**Cliffhanger. Uhh… visitors or anyone who read this story PLEASE give me a favorite or follow or at least a review...? Please? Cause I got a lot of views but… c'mon…**


	6. Fix My Broken Heart

**Okay, so thank you for your reviews… I want moar! Also here come a fluff…**

Imagine you're 1.980 tons and falling from the upper atmosphere into the ground without parachute on your back or anything that can save your life.

"Altitude actuation off-balance. Fifty thousand feet to ground contact." My AI reports.

With the speed of almost thirty miles per second according to my sensors, I start to re-entry the atmosphere while my chest is burning like a comet because of Aerodynamic heating. I feel a _little _warm at first but now it's getting hotter over time and closer to my dead, there's no way I can survive this fall.

"Altitude loss critical. Forty thousand feet." The Computer still counts down.

"Gipsy, listen to me. Loosen all the shuttle doors; use the gyroscope to balance the fall out! It's your only chance!" Pentecost yells. Even on this height, I can see the crowd converge in the yard of Shatterdome, pointing at me.

"Twenty thousand feet."

"Fuel fall now!" Raleigh yells and my vortex turbine growls then release a white flame, enough force for me to levitate in the air for seconds before continue falling again, straight into a large stadium.

"We're coming in too fast! We're coming in too fast! Brace for it, Mako!" Raleigh shouts and my feet touch up with the ground. The force is so large that a wave of concussion and dirt spread through the city.

_I'm alive_

I straighten up, my feet's like noodles now but at least I'm okay.

"Mako, Raleigh you two okay?" I ask while they painting inside of the conn-pod.

"Yeah. You?" My co-pilot replies and we laugh.

* * *

We're hero.

Everyone cheer and clap when they see Raleigh and Mako walk out of the conn-pod. Cherno, Crimson and Striker are all beat-up and the Engineers start to work on it to get their system working again. All I care is Striker own me a big one for saving his butt.

Herc approaches the couple with his arm covers in partial cast show that he has a broken arm, maybe he need to stay away from Striker for a few weeks.

"My kid would never admit it, but he's grateful." He said and extends his fine hand to Raleigh. "We both are." Raleigh shakes his Herc's hand and I see Chuck slowly nods.

Then The Marshal walk in and everyone stop talking: "Mr. Becket! Ms. Mori!"

He steps into the center of the crowd and speaks:

"In all of my years of fighting, I've never seen anything like that. Well done. I'm proud of you. Proud of us all. But, as harsh as it sounds, there is no time to celebrate. The Kaiju is still out there, Earth need all of you and she's counting on you." He gazes at each of us, every of us.

"Reset that clock." Pentecost shouts and Mako makes a gesture towards him. He puts a finger on his nostril and I notice blood on the tip of his finger. The Marshal pulls out a handkerchief and covers his nose but everyone can see his bleeding-nose.

"Reset that clock." He orders again and strode away, people start whispers behind him.

"What's wrong with him?" I ask and Raleigh just shrugs: "I don't know." After that, my pilot starts to run after Pentecost to satisfy his curiosity. Maybe he inherits it from me through the Drift, since Anchorage we start to have _telepathy, _both of us can actually know what other is thinking without speaking and somehow, we start to have the same traits. Got operated using the Drift but I still got wondrous to it effect aftermath...

* * *

Two hours later, I got back to the Shatterdome where I see Striker waiting for me at my Bay, crosses his arms. My hatred at him ignites once again.

"What do you want?" I snaps.

"Look… I know you still…"

"Yup, I still mad at you." I murmur angrily, copying his mid-sentence cut style.

"I want to say sorry." He glares at me. I didn't think he'd actually said this, so I tilt my head in wonderment. The first thing come into my mind is quite felicitous: The jerk know how to shut me off when I try to use his moves and the second: My ears deceive me?

"I know that you think of me as a jerk, I didn't mean to insult you it's just…"

"It's fine." I shut him off, I didn't like Striker being sweet, it's just not him.

"Really?" He asks again and I nod.

"And about Leatherback, I owe you one." Striker said and when he's about to walk away. I call his name and he turns around.

"Can you do me a favor?" I excitingly said, in my life time I never, ever seen this event before so I think someone should accompany with me.

"What do you got…?"

"Well…" I hesitate, a webpage pops up on my HUD.

_Alpha Centurids Meteor Shower peeks tonight 1-4 o'clock in January 9, 2028 mornings. The brightest meteor shower this year._

* * *

I decide not to invite Cherno and Crimson because when I do, they'd run around the base and shout that I like Striker and he will _decapitate _me when he hears the news.

So I'm on a peak a few miles away from the Shatterdome in the middle of the night. I don't know that Striker will get here or not but I decide to keep waiting. No comments, if you think that I told him to get here because I want to develop a _relationship _with him then no! It's just a… method to relax after battle of some sort.

About half past twelve, Striker shows up and I manage not to woops.

"I'm here girly." He said.

"I take that as a compliment," I swear I heard Striker lightly chuckles.

We sit down and look at the stars in silence. I have nothing to say and I try to think about random topics but they seem so cliché in one reason or another.

"Why you never talk to the other?" I ask and Striker shift uneasily.

"They never understand what I felt." The Jaeger sighs.

"Or you just didn't listen to what they said?" Harsh, yes but it might open his mind a little, just then, a little bright spark fly through the sky and disappear.

"Look!" I chirp and point up. This is amazing. In my entire life I've never see something like it before. After two or three seconds another spark fly through, it's even more beautiful than in some pictures I found on the Internet.

_There is a shower tonight of the meteor type_

_I love to watch as they scream by in flight_

_I have to wonder, do they know they're dying?_

_I feel a connection to this beautiful sight_

I don't know that Striker's staring at me while I daze at the sight of beautiful small lines drift through the sky.

"Look at these stars Striker, you've to let it go like these stars, and they didn't care about anything, no past, no pain. They only care about dedicate to us this wonderful rain." I points up and giggles when another one passes.

_We are just here for a short while._

_All slowly fading away just as the meteors._

_So I will enjoy this time here on Earth._

_Maybe some day I'll be able to fly across the sky._

"Herc tells me that when a person dies, they'll turn into a meteor and go to heaven." Striker whispers.

I turn around to look at him. "You'll be the brightest spark one day," I laughs at his expression. Then I start to notice the color change on these stars so I snap almost fifty pictures of the rain.

_Just be free from this place, free to fly as I fade away. _

_I would only hope that the beauty inside, _

_Goes to a different place with Angel wings. _

_To be whisked away to a place like no other._

And then a blue, large star blaze in the sky, fade away when it hit the horizon far away. "It gotta be someone like you," I shamelessly said and Striker visor shines.

"Gipsy," He calls for me and I turn to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"A long time ago, when I first met you. I already know that you can fix something that belongs to me which already shatters into pieces." He said and I watch him intensely.

He mantles his arms around my neck and I slightly quiver because of his touch.

"My broken heart." He finishes the rest and he touches his forehead with mine passionately.

_Instead of streaming across the midnight sky. _

_Beauty aside, not to be seen by earthly eyes._

Like to confirm his word, two large stars fall down from the sky in unison and dazzle in a strong light.

A famous writer once said: _"When you spend your time looking for an eternal love, you'll found none; instead you found eternal moments of love all around you."_

**I couldn't help but having goose bumps after I complete this chapter…**

**Reviews!**


	7. Operation Pitfall

**PLOT TWIST INBOUND.**

The sunshine peacefully on top of us and Striker's arms still wrap around my waist. The last thing I remember before my system shut down on it own is Striker's warm heat and his steady air cycle. Then upon notice about the _time _and the _sun..._

I shook the limp silver in front of me violently and he slowly boost up.

"What…" He mutters sleepily and I shriek: "It's morning!"

The word hit him hard and we quickly stands up and jogs with light speed towards Shatterdome, everyone might wonder where are we since it's **nine **in the morning.

True, when we got to the gate, the Marshal, Rangers and the two Jaegers are all there, stare at us when we got close. I start to babble several vague reasons to them but my sentences seem not audible at all.

"Would you _please _explain where did the _two _of you go last night?" Pentecost frowns and I play with my fingers anxiously.

"I didn't go with him… maybe yes… but…"

"I'm walking around the base for a while and met her on the way." Striker calmly lies.

"_Yeahhhhh… rightttt…" _Cherno said and Crimson start laughing.

"C'mon big girl." Raleigh gestures and I pass the gate and I let out a sigh. That was close. I never believe what we've done last night, Striker? Me? Lucid dream, of course, he'd make a great _boyfriend _but this is… impossible!

"Now go for the truth Gipsy," Raleigh demands when we got into our bay. I froze right on track; I've thought that Raleigh's my salvation but _noooooo…_

"It's like what Striker said." I mutter.

"Nah I know you, you hate liar but when you lie to someone, you'd avoid making eye contacts and play with your fingers." My pilot points out. He drifts with me so many time and come with a side-effect that he knows every part of me.

"Another time Raleigh." I delay my dead.

When Raleigh's about to open his mouth, Mako calls for him at the end of the long catwalk: "Raleigh! It's time."

"What time?" I ask.

"We'll assault the breach." My pilot told me and run away, I follows him into the Shatterdome. It's time for the last stand against these monsters.

* * *

"Tendo, I can't pilot Striker on my own now, can I? Dad's hurt, so who's gonna be my co-pilot?" I heard Chuck's voice when we reach the center of the dome.

Striker's there, he gestures at me by put his thumb in the air. I nod. Cherno and Crimson's also there with their pilot.

"After this, I'll bring you to Russia to visit our home." Sasha said to Cherno and he happily laughs.

The triplets are talking to Crimson about how they'd miss him after this was over. The Chinese Government said they'll have to put Crimson in a Museum for everyone to visit, the Chinese's not taking it very well. Then I start to wonders what's going to happen to me after this war If I'm still alive and the Breach's close? Then I heard Mako talks about Striker's payload, I turn around and ask him: "What does she mean payload?"

"It's a thermonuclear bomb." He points at a yellow large cube which got straps on his back. I've thought that it's his outer reactor and a hilarious come into my mind. I've hug and sleep with a bomb all the night.

"So what are we going to do with it?"

"I've to send this bomb down the throat and when it explode, the thing's going to collapse and the war will end." The silver explains.

Then the large metal door at the other side of the dome open and a man with black drivesuit similar to Mako and Raleigh approach us, then we realize who it is – Pentecost. All of us watch the Marshal in an interesting way like he's a mini-Kaiju.

"Don't remember it being so tight." He admires the suit and I can see Mako shock.

The Japanese girl grabs Pentecost to a side and said: "Getting back into the Jaeger will kill you!"

"Not getting into one will kill us all. Listen, you are a brave girl. I was so lucky to have seen you grow. But if I'm going to do this, I need you to protect me." Even thought Mako try to keep the conversation gone unnotice but everyone's eavesdroping the conversation and everyone melt.

A single tear roll down Mako's face, I feel proud of my co-pilot and glad that I'll go with her in this suicide mission.

"Can you do it?" Pentecost inquires and the girl smiles then nods.

He turns around and yells: "Everyone listen up!" His voice blares and people start to mass around him when he steps up Striker's foot.

"Today…" He begins: "today...at the edge of our hope, at the end of our time, we have chosen not only to believe in ourselves, but in each other." A few soldiers and workers nods: "Today there's not a man nor woman in here that shall stand alone. Not today. Today we face the monsters that are at our door and bring the fight to them! Today we are canceling the apocalypse!"

The Marshal's speech ignites the flame and all of them cheers. They feel much stronger and everyone burst out doing their job. Alarms whop indicate the beginning of Operation Pitfall.

* * *

I caught up with Striker and when he sees me, he mutters: "Gipsy, about last night…"

"Don't remorse about your action Striker. I feel the same way." I stroke his cheek, luckily, there're no workers at this part of the base since all the activities happens at the dome so I didn't feel embarrass when doing this.

"I can't taint you." He shook his head and murmur vaguely about something.

"Striker… it's fine. You're babbling." He embraces me; it's the most fantastic moment in my life.

"I'll make sure that both of us will return from this mission." Striker promises and I said: "You can't do it. Focus Striker. Now I've to go to my bay or they'll send another search party for us." I giggle and we walk back to the Shatterdome.

* * *

"You know, Mako, all those years I spent living in the past, I never really thought about the future. Until now." Raleigh speaks to Mako in my conn-pod.

"I never did have good timing." He finishes the rest and Tendo start to initiates the Drift. A single last thought influence me, when we Drift, I'll have to share my memories with Raleigh and Mako, that mean…

"Awww… Gipsy. That's so sweet." Mako chirps.

"So that's why eh?" Raleigh continues.

"Can you two shut up now?" I snap and the Jumphawk Commander order our lift. We're heading straight to the Pacific Ocean, where the Breach lays and destiny waits for us.

* * *

There it is again, dark and massive rain clouds cover up the sky above. I've forgotten my question since Newt is nowhere to be found in the Shatterdome.

We disengages and I free fall for a second before touch down the sea surface, causing a colossal wave which form into many white rings and spread around, then I tremble a little because of the sudden temperature change.

"LOCCENT, open up all shields. Ready to submerge." Chuck speaks through the comm.

I start to open up the shield to protect the air vents from being flood by the sea water, nobody would like that when they're on a suicide mission right?

"Two active solid circle formation with one quadrant, code name Scunner, Raiju. Both category 4." Tendo notifies and I quickly pick up two little dots when I send out a sonar wave.

"Roger that." Pentecost returns and speak to his drift-mate: "Half a mile to the ocean cliff, we jump! It's three thousand meters to the breach!"

"Half a mile?! I can't even see a damn inch in here! How are we supposed to deliver the bomb?" Chuck complains and Striker annunciates: "Sonar System and Thermography Cameras online."

"Visibility zero. Switching to instruments now." Raleigh said then proceed to press three buttons on the panel, my Sonar Dome, Infrared Cameras and Motion Detector start working. When we walk pass two large rock columns, I think I see something swims with swift speed on my right.

"Gipsy, there's a movement on your right. Three o'clock. Three o'clock!"

"One hundred feet radius is clear!" I answer and scanning my surrounding. The thing's gone but I can swear on my life that I've seen something resemble to a squid.

"Left now! It's moving fast! Fastest Kaiju on record!" _We can freak up yet? _I ask myself._  
_

"I don't see anything it's moving too fast!" Raleigh complains and send out total ten sonar waves but each time, the dot is in different direction.

"Eyes on the prize, Gipsy! Six hundred meters from the drop." Cherno and Crimson still keep silence, they just follow me and Striker, watching our six.

Then I see it. A few miles up ahead of us, the sea glows with an unusual orange light, like there's a sunset or a underwater flame raging on at the bottom of Challenger Deep, beneath Pacific Ocean.

"Four hundred meters and closing!" Chuck renders.

"Kaijus are stopping." Sasha speaks and Cherno start to scan his flood light around to look for an ambush.

"Striker, Kaijus have stopped. One o'clock." Tendo confirms.

Then Striker stop on track, Cheung growls: "What the hell are you doing? Drop the bomb now!"

"They're stopping! Why the hell do they need to stop?!" The Marshal argues and everyone know that this is weird and peculiar but there's no time for this, they need to drop the bomb down the Breach now or never.

"I don't give a damn, sir! We're three hundred meters from the jump!" Pentecost's co-pilot shouts.

"Something's not right." Pentecost stubbornness arises.

"Striker, the Kaiju aren't falling. Take the leap, now!" Herc yells into the micro which could possible deaf someone.

"Don't do it! Don't do it! It's not gonna work!" A rushes new voice blares into their comm. And all of us paralyze.

"Move, you fascist!" The voice barks and I guess the man just grabs the micro from Herc's hand.

"Blowing up the Breach, it's not gonna work!" I recognize Newt's voice immediately.

"What do you mean? What's not going to work?!" Aleksis blurt out.

"Ma'am, just because the breach's open, does not mean you'll be able to get a bomb through."

"The breach genetically reads the Kaiju like a bar code at the supermarket and then lets them pass." Helmann jump in. _Great mechanism, no wonders every operations to shut the Breach in the past fail miserably. _I thought.

"Okay, so you're gonna have to fool the breach into thinking that you have the same code!" Newt explains but it's still quite cliché.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Crimson asks.

"By making it think you are a Kaiju!"

"What? Go to the Halloween's store and demand a Kaiju suit then jump down the Breach?" Hu Wei replies.

"You have to hold onto the Kaiju, ride it into the breach, the throat will then read the Kaiju's genetic code and let you pass."

"If you don't do it, the bomb will deflect off the breach, like it always has, and the mission will fail!"

Herc finally got the micro back and said: "Now, I know you heard all that. Striker, take the leap!"

The dots are now mobilized, heading straight towards the confusing Jaegers and Rangers.

"Sir, there's a third signature emerging from the Breach." Tendo said and then I'm picking up an energy outburst straight ahead. This thing is... enormous.

"Third signature emerging from the Breach!" Herc parrots.

"It's a triple event." Cherno stumbles.

"Lord, I was right." Gottlieb said, bewildered.

"How big is it? What category?" Pentecost inquires.

After a short silence, the news reaches their ears.

"Category 5, the biggest and the first one ever." Herc said.

Just then they can see a large shadow of a creäture floats above the Breach, it stares at us and screech. Challenge the four of us to jump in and fight with it. I take a step back.

With a battle cry, two Stung Blades appears on the back of Striker's hand then he start to taunts the Category 5 In front of him. Crimson deploys his saws and Cherno pumps his fist together to catch the Kaiju's attention.

"Striker, we see him. We're right behind you, about a hundred meters. We're gonna come around you three o'clock and try to flank him, standard two team formation. Just keep him busy..." Raleigh got cut off mid-sentence and his speech got replace by scream because of Scunner clamps my arm with it huge claw.

I cry out in pain and that caught Striker's attention. Slattern (The Category 5) whip it tail and made an impressive crack on Striker's chest, oil start to leaks out from the cleft.

Scunner severe my right arm out of my body and I howl, Cherno appears to help me up. The Russian slams his fist into the creature's face which make it growl at him, Mako controls me to deploy the Chainsword, which I did, but with my right arm gone, this is the only weapon I've left. That make me feel weak.

The creäture evades a blow from Cherno and swims towards me, cripple my leg and again, I scream at the gauntness. With my left Chainsword, I pierce through the monster's neck and drag it to the nearby Volcano Pit, burns it ugly face.

The Kaiju writhes out of my grip and gores into me, which makes my chest gone numb and I fall off-balance . Then I realize I'm laying flat on the ground, Scunner escapes but then I see that's not a great sight, I see Raiju – another Category 4 coming towards me and it's too late to evade it far-flung jaws.

Crimson joins in right in time to save me from dead, he raises all of his saws up and, in the result of it speed, Raiju runs rectilinear into the already waiting saws. The rotating sharp-edges disks cut the monster in half. Kaiju's blood floats in the water around us.

"Get up, comrade." Cherno offers me his hand and I grab it then tiredly stand up. I suddenly see Scunner comes again for another charge and Cherno seems didn't notice it coming. However, before I can warn him about the monster, with incredible speed, Cherno turns around and both of his arms crashes into the Kaiju's head, brutally end it life.

Then after the Category 4 trouble has been solve, we run towards Striker, most of us think that he's dead by now but then I see him standing absently in a clear ground. Leaked oil form a dark cloud around him, thank god the temperature is cold enough to keep the oil under control, if it's hotter than the Mark V has end his life with a large explosion or flame before he could save humanity from the Kaiju.

"Striker!" I shout and we got to his position. He looks up to see me.

"Slattern is out of sight now, maybe he's waiting to strike again." The Marshal said.

"I'll ride on Slattern to get into the throat and then I'll detonate the payload to shut the Breach down. That's the only way." Striker said and Pentecost plays along: "That's a good plan."

"No! You'll not blow yourself up mister." I scream and grabs his right hand.

"Is there something I should know?" Sasha said and for the first time during the mission, we all laugh.

"But it's the only chance!" Striker argues, bring us back to the topic.

Then an idea shines in my head, risks are high but it's the only chance for everyone to come back alive without dying or suicide bombing. Raleigh and Mako quickly acknowledge my idea and Raleigh talk to Striker:

"Striker, give her the bomb."

"What the hell are you going to do?" The Kaidonovsky exclaims.

"Just give me the bomb, all I need is a small lift." I softly said and nod at Striker. He sighs. With a clang, the bomb falls down the ground and I pick it up.

"Slattern is coming back!" Tendo announces and everyone form a cycle.

"No! Let it through, everyone stay back!" I bark and everyone gaze at me.

"Trust me goddamnit." All the Jaegers nod and step aside while the Kaiju heads for me, raise it claws.

When it's about two meters away from me, I leap into the air and grab it neck then pull it down into the Breach below. I notice the damage on the creäture, Striker almost cut it throat and nearly severe it front arms. The Kaiju's hurting.

"Hold on Gipsy! I'm going to burn this son of a bitch!" Raleigh screams and he presses a button on the Physical Control Panels and my Vortex Turbine eject a large column of fire, which burn the Kaiju's chest and punch through it body, kill the monster.

Before I can touch the Breach and enter the throat, a metal hand grabs my shoulder plate and I levitate over the large orange portal. Striker, Cherno and Crimson forms a large Jaegers ladder to grabs me. With my left hand, I install the payload on the Kaiju's back and set the charge to it.

I parole Slattern's carcass and it enter the portal then Striker ignites his Angel Wing, pull all of us up and we got out of the pit. We start to run as far as we can away from the Breach.

_3. 2. 1._

An earthquake vibrates the ocean and we fall on our stomach, the pit collapse and buried the portal to Anteverse.

"Direct hit! The Breach is down!" Tendo announces and all of us cheers. When we got to the surface of the sea, several Jumphawks are already waiting for us.

"Mission complete ladies and gentlemen. I'm proud of..." Before Pentecost can say anything else, he start coughing like there's no tomorrow. I can heard Chuck start yelling, everyone smile fades.

"What's going on?" Mako worriedly said.

"I don't know he start coughing up blood!" Chuck said.

"It's the radioactive, get him back to Shatterdome right-now!" Herc barks and Jumphawks quickly hooks us up and lift up into the air. The Jumphawks then fly as fast as they can towards the base.

* * *

It has been three days after the last news reach their ears since they got back to base.

I notice how much Mako has change in these days, I see dried tears on her face and she looks like a panda with bags under her eyes. Whenever people try to convince my co-pilot to go to bed, she'd refuse and tell them to go do their job. She didn't listen to anyone and just keep staring at the Medical Bay door, waiting the doctor to get out and give her some good news.

Without their Marshal, Shatterdome's working with extremely low pace. Everyone seems didn't care to put effort on what they done, including Hermann, I've heard the story about how the mathematician try to relax by try to solve an equation but he mess it up total ten times before he throw the chalk into Newt's head, unfortunately Newt's researching with a part from Otachi remains and the organ explode, cover the scientist with blue liquid. Hilarious but no one laugh.

Pentecost's like a father to me, to everyone _under this dome_. I've work with him for a long time thought, and he treats me not like a machine, but like a daughter, _his _daughter and anyone can feel the same. Just like Mako, I've sit and stand here for three days without rest or shut down my systems. Striker decides to step in:

"Gipsy, I know that you're worry about Marshal but you've to rest for at least three hours or even a day If you like." Striker said and mantle his arms around my waist. I always love it when he do that but now I'm not in the mood for anything.

"Striker, please, I just want to stay here." I told him, which also mean _pissed-off._

"I'll stay with you then." He stubbornly said.

"Fine, whatever." I ignore him.

Everday I see workers, soldiers, researchers, doctors, Rangers and Jaegers pray and hope for the Marshal. They come into the Medical Bay everyday to check for the Marshal but their hope wear thin when each day pass by.

Then at the end of the week, the first and the last doctor walk out of the room. Mako is sleeping on the bench and when she hear the sound of the door, she quickly gets up and ask: "How's my father?"

The doctor just stares at her. One Second.

Two Second.

Three Second.

Four Second.

Five Second.

The Doctor sadly shook his head and walk away. We froze. Couldn't say any words. How could it be?

Then Mako collapse into the ground, crying hard. I just look at the ground, my reactor hums. Striker tighten his grip around my waist, I can feel his arms trembling too.

The workers arrive and they know exactly what happens. Raleigh gives his drift-mate a warm hug and appease her. The Kaidonovsky and Wei Tang approach Mako and help Raleigh, I see some of them try to bite back tears.

He's gone. We didn't have and we didn't have a chance to say good-bye...

"This is Marshal Hercules Hansen," Herc begins in front of five hundred people in the dome.

"Today, we've face a great loss that the world couldn't stand when they heard the news. We didn't have the chance to say goodbye to our Marshal, the one who shut the Breach down and put an end to the Kaiju threat, he has cancelling the apocalypse." Herc quotes.

"In front of me are strong, brave, honor, loyal men and women that Pentecost always love. I only know Pentecost for a short period of time but he prove himself as the greatest friend and soldier I ever seen. He didn't stand there to look at the monster destroy our world when the United Nation stop funding our project, he stands up on his own." Herc trails off.

"I never... never..." A tear escape his eye and we can hear his sobs. A few start crying in the crowd. Then Herc walk down the podium and shoves the mic into Tendo's hand, strodes away. This is too much for him.

"I don't know what to say but let us know Marshal Stacker Pentecost as the greatest Marshal in mankind's history and let us remember his saga." Then the metal door open, four soldiers carry a large coffin cover in British's flag towards the waiting Jumphawk, it'll set him down at the most honor place for a soldier in Aldershot Military Cemetery, England. He'll be home.

"But the Marshal didn't die in vain. He has stop the war. The Breach has been sealed." Tendo said and turn around.

"Stop the clock!" He yells and everyone cheers and claps in tears.

The large screen on his back start to reserve the numbers until all they see is a sequence of zero

**00:00:00:00**

**-DEACTIVATED-**

**-WAR'S OVER-**

* * *

_Two years later_

"Gipsy, Striker, Crimson and Cherno! C'mere!" Tendo calls for their name and the Jaegers gather around him.

"A.K.A Jaegers?" Striker said.

"Whatever, now, I'm here to offer you something." Tendo grins.

"What? What?" I'm curious and Striker elbows me.

"Ow! What?!"

"As long as you're my girlfriend, I've the right to keep your curiosity under control."

"You…"

"Eherm…"

Then we all glares at Tendo: "PPDC has decides that all of you are not needed anymore so…"

"You throw us into Oblivion Bay?!" I terrified.

"No! Of course not!" And a wave of relief spread through the Jaegers.

"Then what it is?" Cherno inquires.

_"How about a chance to be human?"_

**Okay so I'm in a trance. This is the longest chapter I ever writes so it's a new record! Da-da-daaaaaa… I know it the Pacific Rim events end a bit too fast but it's not the end to my fanfiction, thank you. **

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


	8. Neural Transfer

**Like I promise takes 2 hours to figure it out the method for the Jaegers to become human. Thank all of you for your reviews :D**

"So how exactly are we going to do that?" I ask both curious and exciting about the topic.

"When you Drift, you transfer you minds into the other and vice versa right?" Tendo said and we nod: "then the exception is if you Drift with a senseless subject like an android, you can transfer all of your mind from your current body into the mind of the object, but that'd lead to a huge Neural Load."

"So I guess there'll be risks." Crimson comments and Tendo stop right on track, turn around to look at us. I can sense that this stuff will not go easy on us.

"The Neural Transfer need a long period of time to successfully _copy-and-paste _your mind into an android that we already make for you and if you got suck into an R.A.B.I.T or couldn't stand the Neural Load, half of your memories will…"

Cherno crosses his arms: "Cut to the chase?"

"Fine. If you couldn't stand against the Neural Load or in an R.A.B.I.T, your brain will be dead because of a sudden pulse when the memories run rapidly back into your mind." Tendo explains and they nod.

"And because you Drift with a no memory subject, you will experience _your own past _but not the one you usually receive when you Drift with your pilots." The Chilean said when we got to the center of Shatterdome, all the workers maybe already heard about the event so they mass around our bay, staring at us and I see Raleigh and Mako on the small catwalk in my Bay.

"Wassup," I simply starts.

"Nice choice of word, Gipsy." Raleigh grins.

"I know right, so what's the deal about all these Jaeger to human?" I ask, step up the platform and technicians start to work with my sockets.

"Well, that's not my idea." Mako said

"Straight from DARPA, they found the glitch in a project to… _recycle _the Jaegers because it's a waste if we put all of you into a Museum or Oblivion Bay."

The people then seals my sockets platform and walk away, I'm ready.

"_Okay all Jaegers, this is going to be a rough ride but it'll end with a great prize." _People start snickered because of the rhythm in Tendo's sentence.

"_One hundred percent. Start in 15."_

"I'm not going to distract you so I'm outta here, try to come back Gips." He waves his hands and walk away.

"_5. 4. 3. 2."_

Here it is. I try to relax and make myself as comfortable as possible.

"_1. Neural Transfer initiate."_

_I suddenly lost all of my senses and all I can see is a series of images the day I step out of the sun. Not like the Drift, my head start pounding like there's something in there trying to escape, the deep pain spread through my body then I feel a force, slowly grabs me out of my Jaeger frame, I resist the force but then I slowly give up because of the pain I'm in. _

_I see the __**young Gipsy Danger laugh at all candidates who try to prove themselves their worth to become her pilot.**__ I try to let the memory flow but in the distress, I only want to grab into the memory to back away from the pain. I feel like I'm floating in the air and my body start to transform but that only caught more pain like someone is rubbing salt into the wound._

_Then I see __**Gipsy Danger stares at Raleigh and Yancy who's not even trying to get her attention, they just sit there and talk with each other, sometimes they look up and points at her, their careless amuse her and in the very first second, she knows she and these guys would make a great team. **__Then suddenly my hull start to boil, I want to screams but no sound comes. I just able to review my past and experience the greatest pain I ever feel._

_**Gipsy Danger now stands in front of everyone in the graduation ceremony; she enjoys the Becket Company because only they can make she feels happier after a bunch of tests. When the Marshal calls out their name, she hysterically laughs and claps her hands along with the others. **__I feel like someone is trying to rip my legs off and crack my knees, it hurt, I need Raleigh and Mako but now, I'm alone. I exert to not grab any memory and ignore the martyrdom._

_**Yamarashi, Los Angeles –October 17, 2017-, Puerto San José –May 12, 2018-, Clawhook, San Diego – July 22, 2019-, Manila –December 16, 2019- **__My arms gone numb like it got freeze with Sub-zero degrees and the claws of Kaiju start scratching my arms._

_**Gipsy Danger undergo the coldness from the sea again when Knifehead start to attack her, she sees Yancy falls and disappear in the splash. **__I start to panic, this is the most sensitive memory, I start to relax but I still think about a few parts of the memory. Is this my fault?_

_In the last struggle against the memory, I've done it, the memory pass through the moment I'm with Striker on the ledge look up the meteor rain, then to Operation Pitfall and the days I look for news about Marshal and it end up at the moment I stand on the platform and talk with Raleigh. The image sequence end and then darkness._

"Gipsy Danger?" A voice echoes in my mind.

"Gipsy Danger? Can you hear me?" The voice repeats and I slowly open my "eyes." All I see is a mess of blurry images, I've died? Then like a prank, the human point a flashlight into my eyes and I dazzle. The light's too strong for a _just-wake-up-from-a-painful-progress-Jaeger._

I gently touch my face like to determine that I'm still alive or not. I'm breathing, I never breath before, all the thing I do that resemble to breathing is the cool air that pass through my vents to harmonize my systems. I slowly adapt to the light and I see a woman in lab coat, a doctor? She smiles kindly at me: "Congratulation Gipsy Danger, you're a human."

This is not real. All of this is a dream right? All of my life I has wish to be a human, you know? Stay away from the fight and the most reasonable reason is that I never have to see my friends die again. The doctor then give me a mirror: "Can you hold this?"

"I don't know." I croak, my voice is much more... human, back when I'm still a Jaeger... maybe ten or fifteen minutes ago, my voice's much more artificial and... synthetic. But now, my voice's like every normal women I usually found around the facility. _The prize's greater than I imagine._ Then I raise my arms to examine it. Flesh, it's flesh. Not pure steel. I stare at my hand and start to move my fingers like is the most wonderful thing in the world. Then I grasp the mirror. The sensation is weird so right after I hold it in the air for two seconds, I drop it and it shatter into pieces in the ground.

"Physical Therapy… checks." The doctor writes into her clipboard. What's Physical Therapy? Is that mean termination? I mean... they'll throw me into Oblivion Bay once again?

"What's that?" I worriedly ask.

"Ah it's nothing, others doctors will help you learn how to walk and hold stuffs." I exhales, at least it's not bad.

"Now the entire test is complete, I think your pilot might want to talk to you." The doctor put the clipboard down and helps me stand up. It's hard as first, I even think about how to active the hydraulics on my legs, the doctor just laughs and said: "Human don't have hydraulics in their legs, they've something called Muscles to help them stands up and walks."

After minute of struggling, I finally able to stand on my feet, I can feel the cold floor and the smell of germicide in the air. I look into the large mirror on the wall and see that I'm not a gigantic thousand tons robot anymore. I chuckle at the sight.

I'm an tall teenager (1.8 meters, I think) with dark black hair and sparkling emerald-green eyes, I feel satisfied about my appearance, even thought it's ridiculous but I see that I'm quite beautiful.

"Let's get you something to wear." The doctor said and point at the piece of fabric covers my body*. The doctor then opens the door to a small room and retrieves a black leather suitcase, he opens it and I see inside is a set of clean underwear, a dark denim jeans, a white dress shirt, a black hoodie and a dark converse with clean socks.

I cocked my head: "Why everything's black?"

"It's your pilots, they chose it." The _Kind-Doctor_ said and then helps me dress up. She shows me how to put on my underwear and jeans, which I finally done after good five minutes of finding the right _tubes _to put my foots in.

After that to the dress shirt, she decides to put it on for me and since I'm a fast learner, I start to brands the doctor actions, how she put the shirt on, how she fastened the buttons and how she rolls the sleeves up to my elbows. _I have no idea that humans are so complicate…_

About the _shoes, _I didn't need the Doctor's help since I already know how to do that through several years watching Yancy and Raleigh put their shoes on. I tied the laces just like how Raleigh and Yancy do and I smile when the Doctor commended me.

I stand up and the Doctor opens the door for me, see me walk out of the Medical Bay, Raleigh and Mako mouth forms into a small O. my crew cheers and followed by half of the Shatterdome. Raleigh jumps into me and give me a bear hug.

"You're a beautiful teenager now, Gips!" _Thank you no need to remind me. _

"I know." I replies and hug him back. "I'm so glad you're okay." My ex co-pilot said and join Raleigh to hugs me, I grimace when they grip me so tight that I couldn't breath anymore.

"Raleigh… I… couldn't…" I whisper while striving to gather some air, they finally receive the message and let me go, I panting.

"Okay officially you're Gipsy Becket - my lil' sister." Raleigh smiles.

"Heheheh, thank you _brother_."

"_Striker Eureka brain signal is below 50%!" _Whenever I thought that everything's going to be okay, bad things happens. Upon hearing the announcement, I froze and blood dries out of my face, my _heart _swiftly thumping, I turn around then run as fast as I can to his bay, and since I'm still a beginner in human's stuff I trip several time on the way, fortunately there still Raleigh and Mako on my back.

Striker's bowing and buried his face in his oversize metal hand.

"What the hell is going on?" Herc yell.

"How the 'ell can I 'now?" Chuck answers. I can hear him mutters rapidly about something. _Echo…. No…. don't…._

_The most traumatic memory. _He's chasing the Rabit and if he still run after the passage of the past, he'll end up with a painful dead.

I step up the platform and everyone watch me closely, they didn't stop me, they just stare at me, on my back are all the people working in Shatterdome but I didn't give a damn about it.

I touch his visor, my hand's now too small, he's hurting, his visor is really hot. While he still mumbles vaguely, I whisper, I don't know if he heard me or not but I still whisper: "Striker, release it, let it go, all of this is not real, I'm here." I softly stroke his visor and he stop mutter and his air cycle go slower, but still rugged.

"_Brain signal rising." _

"That's right; you're doing fine, keep it up." I continue to quell the Jaeger and the crowd start cooing behind me.

Suddenly comes an electric blast, like a lightning bolt, run up my arm like a grid, the hundred volt electric shock my arm and I can feel it drain my life energy, I start to feel tired and the shock getting harder. I let out a groan and everyone start to freak up.

"_Brain signal rising, pass 100% now, holy Jesus he's sharing the Neural Load with her!"_ Tendo distressingly shout.

Raleigh, Mako, Chuck and Herc step up the platform and try to drag me out of Striker but my body's like a statue, my head's hurt, blood start to flow out from my nose and eyes. I start trembling.

"Drag her out of there!" Herc barks and all four start wrestling to separate me away from Striker but I didn't even flinch. The last thing I see is a fulgent light then I fall on my knee and darkness embays me with it cold wings.

**CLIFFHANGER. Okay so great thanks to Knightphoenix2, Bladeninja, Alyssa and Tel Nok Shock for reviewing. FOLLOW, FAVORITE OR REVIEW if you like the story ;)**


	9. Rebuild Their Lives

**Sorry suddenly there is a block falls out of the sky and prevent me from writing ;)**

Wake up is never being so hard like this before.

I didn't open my eyes since I'm too tired to do so. I realize that I'm laying on a soft mattress with a blanket cover half of my body, it's so warm that I couldn't resist the urge to grab it and cover my head with the fabric. And, like trying to seduce me, I smell the sweet savor of flowers and it slowly make me float back into sleep. But then a hand grasp the blanket and gently push it aside.

"Ey Gips, you've slept for two days now it's time to 'ake up!" The stranger said and my eyes snap opens, in front of me is a handsome, tall and blonde hair teenager with piercing weird copper yellow eyes. I didn't know this guy and panic arise in my chest. I reach out for a pillow and hit him many times in the face while screaming like a banshee.

'What the 'ell are yo -OW- doing?" The man inquires and raises his arms to protect himself from me and the pillow.

"Who are you?" I shriek, keep hitting him.

"It's me! Striker Eureka!" The boy in front of me yells and I stop the beating. It's true or this guy is a monster who disguise as a young innocent boy trying to eat my head when I didn't notice?

"Tell me something that only Striker Eureka knew." I narrow my eyes suspiciously.

"Well... You play with your fingers when you lie and av..." Before he could say anything else, I presses my lips against his. He bewildered at first but then he enfold his arms around my waist and deepened the kiss. In the first second I woke up, I feel horrible both because of the headache and the thought that I never be able to meet Striker again, but then he pops up out of no where like the time he warned me about not to spy on him again. Now I just want to lock him in here forever and never let him go.

"Striker..." I ask and look at his beautiful yellow eyes.

"Never. Ever. Scare me like that again." I whisper.

"Message receives ma'am." He chuckles and connect our lips smell... Good, like mint.

I thought that nothing's going to interfere, the door open and two weird Chinese and Russian guys along with all the Rangers walk in. They paralyse when they see we try to eat each other face on the mattress. When I suddenly heard people dashed breath, I open my eyes to see the company of humans at the threshold, gazes interestingly at us. I push Striker away and blushes. All the stalkers roar out laughing.

"I thought we'd see something ordinary in this room." Aleksis said between laughter.

"We were wrong." Sasha grins.

"Okay lovers, I've to announce something before you return to whatever you two are doing," Tendo said and the others snickered,

"After the battle, our new Marshal orders, and since all the Jaeger have their human form - a long-term vacation at Malibu, California." Everyone then stares at Tendo in surprise and shock.

"I thought you're here to said that there's a new section in Shatterdome about to be open?" Cheung said.

"Just want to surprise you guys, the vacation will be last for two years before all of you be back in business." He continue and Aleksis hugs a hyperactive Cherno.

"PPDC already booked four apartments in a building beach-sided and unfortunately there only one penthouse so you guys have to decide who will take the highest apartment and who will take the other floor."

Deadly silent comes after Tendo finishes his sentence. Me and the rest of the Jaegers eyes each other like _It's-going-to-be-mine-you-son-of-a-bitch._

Then I heard Raleigh yells: "Gipsy watch out!"

With the instinct of a Mark-III Jaeger, I ducked just in time before an unidentified object flies pass my head, I realize it's a pillow and Striker is tossing everything on the bed towards me, Cherno and Crimson. When we register what's going on, we start to struggles to find covers.

"Yeah! Give 'em hell Stri..." A pillow flies straight into Chuck's face which knocks him off-balance and strip backward.

Cherno is the first one to stand up and challenge Striker, the guy didn't like being week. He then grab a pillow on the ground and throw into Striker's face, it hit him so he stumbles a bit. Taking the chance, the Russian jumps on the Australian back then try to incumbent the blonde into the ground. Cherno's plan fail miserably thought. With the holy and amazing speed of a Mark V, Striker jumps out-of-the-way and Cherno slams his face against the wall unintentionally. The Russian then retreat out of the room, hide behind Aleksis and Sasha.

I already know that I never able to knock the blonde hair out so I hide under he table, hope for Striker didn't notice me, suddenly a weird sensation filled my chest, my heart start kneading.

Crimson now gained enough courage to solo with Striker. The Chinese inherits Cheung's face - his lead pilot and the third robotic arm on his left. Using the extra-arm advantage, he tosses three pillows at the time towards Striker but then the Australian snaps them aside without even trying, he approaches the panic Jaeger slowly and, with a wonderful arc, his pillow rams into the Chinese's face, knock him out.

"I surrender, it's your." Crimson whines.

Striker laughs and scan the room to look for me.

Like there's something in my lungs, when I breathe, my stomach ache like hell and my head's like there's a dagger try to break through my skull from the inside. I struggle for each breath but they comes with terrible paint, sweats drip down my forehead. The symptom gone more awful when I feel blood in my mouth and my vision start blurring. I think I'm goin' loose my sanity if he continues the hunt. My arms start shaking uncontrollable. I remember a page of Wikipedia I've read in my free time when I'm still a Jaeger, believe it or not but only Raleigh and Mako knew I'm a nerd. Hyperventilation. I start to exhales and inhales rapidly, thus making more pains.

"Where is Gizzy eh?" My heart kink.

Then he suddenly jump out of nowhere and I yell, my heart and head's like they're going to explode every seconds. Tears then flow down from my eyelids and I violently cough out blood. His smile disappears when he sees my situation. The Australian quickly bowls in front of me and pat my cheeks to pull me back to life. I groan and sob.

"Gips, stay with me. What the 'ell is going on?!" He barks to the others and strokes my cheek. The Rangers run into the room and Tendo checks for my pulse.

"Damn it, I would've told you that her brain is still overload. She's in a panic attack." Tendo said and turns around to call the doctor.

"Hold Gips. Hold!" Raleigh yells and shook me but I already faded out.

* * *

I wakes up again with a terrible headache.

I see that I'm still in Raleigh's room and, according to the clock on the wall, it's 2 A.M in the morning. I shut my eyes and hope to run back to sleep but I couldn't. I look around and everything's dark, I start to feel scare again, I feel like someone is observing me, wait to strike. I turn to the right and I see a figure on the chair, I almost scream because of frightening but I covers my mouth just in time.

I narrows my eyes to see clearer. It's Striker, he's leaning against his fists on the chair, sleeping. I look around the dark room and my fear rise even higher, I start to imagine some creepy creatures hide behind me. Couldn't take it anymore, I softly touch Striker's arm, after a few times he groans and look at me with those yellow eyes.

"You awake," He sleepily said.

"Can you lay next to me just for a few minutes, pleaseeeee?" I beg.

He chuckles and gives me a quick kiss. "Of course I can," Then I scoot over and tap the space next to me and he lays down. "You seem scared, what's going on?" He asks.

"Umm... it's... kinda... scary..." I slowly said and a smile appears on his face. "No need to be worry, I'm here." Striker mantles his arms around my waist. I can feel his warm breath on my hair and his breath radiated strong mint scent which makes me feel more relief and closes my eyes, for several minutes, I couldn't sleep. The thought of monsters and events in the recent days still overwhelm me. I decide to shake Striker's arm around me again.

"You still awake?" I ask.

"Mhm."

"I can't sleep."

"Wanna talk?" He asks and I exhale, that's what I'm hoping for, actually.

"Yup... I feel... weird when I became a human... it's just... against the nature laws." I said.

"Well. Honestly, I feel it too, but we gotta' be thankful becaus' of all this." He points out and I nod.

Then come silent. After a moment, I break the ice.

"I don't know what's going to happen to us when we walk out of the Shatterdome's gate." I said and think forward to the trip, I've heard about Malibu before, beautiful beach and giant mansions, buildings for wealthy. It sounds too perfect for us to rebuild a life.

"Relax; everything's going to be okay, I'm here and if anyone dares to touch you. I'll rip their heads off." He said and I chuckle.

"You can't protect me out there Striker, I already told you." I whisper. My eyelids turn heavy and after a while, I drift into sleep.

**Short chapter people... I think this chapter's quite bad and... Maybe it'll need a rewrite. I don't know. But... Merry Christmas to all. ;)**

**Favorite, Follow and Review If you like the story. :D**


	10. Fright And Dementia

**Sorry for the long waiting. I got mid-semest. Exam so the school is really hard on us. Please dun' kill me. Also great thanks to guest33 for your **_**criticism. **_**I'll keep that in mind :P**

I let out a sorrowful sigh.

Suddenly I missed my old form when I stand in front of _the old me. _Heavy metal plates got fixed up and recolored, the metal glittering under the high-powered LED light of the dome. I missed the feeling of servors and pistons support my weight, the processor analyze my surrounding and… Yancy. It meant that I've to leave behind the frame, the memory of Yancy in that… old me. I shed a tear when I remember Yancy's warm laugh when I do something stupid, I remember him and Raleigh gently strokes my conn-pod computers after we kill a Kaiju. I wipe the tear away when it reach my lip.

The reminiscent turn heavy in my jeans' pocket, I pull it out and examine Yancy's old dog tag, Raleigh has given it to me and I feel the necklace's denounce my fault in his death, another tear fall and I wipe it away again. I shook my head and carefully climb pass the handrail and place it neatly in a small crack in the old me foot, I creep out and before I step through the threshold towards Raleigh and Mako's room to pack up, I whisper: _"Rest in peace Yancy." _Yet another tear trail down my cheek.

* * *

Riding on a crowded Jumphawk _is not my idea. _

If I know about this I'd better stay here and wait for the next Pave Low to land at the Shatterdome.

"Oi, scoot out a bit will you?" Striker said with his annoyed-tone.

"You couldn't see this giant tank?!" I gesture towards Cherno who's almost influence half of the helicopter.

"Oi Cherno. Scoop!" He waves his hand.

"I can't comrade, there's Crimson!" Cherno point his thumb at Crimson who waves all three of his arms in happiness.

"So you want to sit?" I ask and Striker nods.

"You've to promise that you only sit here and only here." I cross my arms and shoot him a toothy smile. He narrows his eyes incredulity. "Fine."

"Okay." I stand up and lower a small… kinda table opposite the bench, I don't think it's meant to be sit on but… who care. I start to wonder why none of them figure it out when it's right in front of them. The three Jaegers jaw almost fall into the ground. I stuck out my tongue and make a relax pose.

"_My poluchili durak , i ya nenavizhu tebya tovarishch"* _Cherno speaks in his native tongue while scowling at me.

"I also got _COOKIES!" _ I show them the small packet that Mako has given it to me a few minutes ago, I suddenly fell in love with it.

"_Okay Jaegers, let's head for California!" _

Cherno claps happily and all of us laugh, except Striker.

Along the way I look down the sea in astonishment. I never focus on the beauty of the blue, deep water before. The vast water expands far into the horizon, I was spellbound, wave after wave hustles against each other, the sight of the white crest caress the hull of a few fishing ships we randomly come across make me feel like it's a bland but easily changed being… like me. Couldn't help but feel sad again.

I snap out of the thought by tearing the edge of the small nylon packet and pull out a well-baked chocolate cookie and put it into my mouth. Wonderful. I can feel it sweet flavour run through my spine and urge me to have some more. I stare at the others Jaegers who look at the parcel like they're about to snap it out of my hand any moment.

"Wanna share?" I ask, Crimson and Cherno quickly jump out of the bench and dash at me. "Of course!" They cry and dig their hand into the pocket and Cherno sits comfortably next to me, savor each bite of the holy cookie.

"Striker?" I cocked my head and he let out an angry huff.

"Striky?" I ask again, a smile plastered across my face.

"I dun' need your cookie." He crosses his arms and look up at the ceiling. I just shrug and continue to eat. After a few moments, Cherno and Crimson would ask for some more, I just give it to them and feel satisfied when Striker's expression show that his Rage O' Meter goes up for a bit when the cookie got put into my mouth.

"It really good." I teased.

"Yup." The others symphony and Striker's face reddened.

"Aww… is Striker hungry?" I held a small cookie in the air and his face now got the color of a tomato, which really satisfied me.

"He's _anhry_. Not _gud, _comrade." Cherno points out with a cookies filled-mouth.

"Just a bit more…" I smirk. "Oh c'mon, I'm not going to laugh at you, pretty please?" I offer the cookie again and this time, he snaps the piece of chocolate out of my hand, still not facing me. The back of the Jumphawk almost explode in uproars laughter.

"Hey!" He annoyingly reminds.

"But it's priceless." I pout.

"It's not fun!" He snaps while chewing his cookie.

"Doesn't matter right?"

"Still not fun."

Taking a bold move, a lean close to him and peak on his cheek. "Oh c'mon." I see his face flush but he still doesn't say anything.

"Fluff." Crimson comments and I whack his arm. "Ow!"

"Neither of us dun' like your comment." I speak and Striker snigger.

"Cute." Both Cherno and Crimson mumbles.

* * *

_Striker Eureka_

I feel like I'm a little baby child.

"…I'm not going to laugh at you, pretty please?" Gipsy pleads and I feel my oversized ego start to shake.

No one, even Chuck and Echo has made my ego flinch before, Gipsy set me on fire the way Echo never did, but part of me feel like I'm dirty, _extremely _dirty. I break my fidelity with Echy, and I hate it with _every _guts.

Gipsy's kiss snap me back into reality, I feel my face flush as… _blood vessels _converge into my face, I grunt but actually I enjoy it.

"_Fate isn't something you can manipulate, Striky." _

I frown and look around.

"_You're bonded with her in the first place…"_

I suddenly felt nauseous when I remember this familiar voice.

"…_carry it away."_

I jerk up and shout: "SHUT THE F**K UP!"

Crimson, Cherno and Gipsy laughters died. They stare at me in questioning, their face look paled, maybe they just traduce me.

"What's… what's wrong?" Gipsy half worried and half scared asks.

At the other side of the helicopter, I suddenly see broke-in-half toy soldiers littered on the ground. My heart jolt and I just want to dig into the ground or hide under a table to moan, their face look… weird. I turn away and cover my face with my hands.

"_Striker?" _

I suddenly turn around and when my eyes rest on the warning sign.

"_**Turn back Striker. Don't go any further." **_

I take a step back and my head bang into the wall, even it hurt, my heart still pounding and the horrified take over. Herc has mentioned that my psychological is pretty weak and I might encounter some hallucinations but I didn't expect it's to be _**this bad.**_

"_What's wrong?" _Gipsy echoes.

My head pounding, I think that I might turn bonker in no time at all, suddenly Gipsy grabs my arm and I swing it, almost slap her in the face, fortunately she manages to grab the other arm and keep it at bay. I close my eyes, hope for it to end.

"_Rock a bye baby on the tree top," _ A swift but spine-chilled voice blares, I still keep my eyes shut, knowing that If I even open them, I'd not be able to do anything for 24 hours at least.

"_When the wind blows the cradle will rock," _It continues.

"_When the bough breaks the cradle will fall," _I can't hold it anymore and my eyes snap open.

"_And down will come baby, cradle and all."_ I stare at a horribly twisted Echo Saber. A human-sized Jaeger with half of her head and right arm ripped, at where her reactor should be, reveals a large gaping hole. The silhoette lunged at him. I cries in aghast, _I don't want to see this. _I mentally yell.

Suddenly a slender arms wraps around my body and the relaxing scent of lilac and the bland face of Gipsy Danger appears on my vision. I couldn't stop panting and sweating. It just seems too vivid. This is the price for humanize?

"Look into my eyes." Gipsy lifts my chin and I focus on her sweet emerald-green eyes.

"Calm down." She softly orders and I feel relieve just a _bit._

I lean against her chest and shake uncontrollably, she runs her hand through my messy hair but it couldn't erase what I've experienced, just after a moment, I drift into darkness.

"_Rock a baby on the tree top…"_

* * *

_Gipsy Danger_

_Six hours thirty minutes of backache, small chat and several cookies later._

I moan when I stretch my back.

"_Stup_ that will ya?" Cherno annoyingly said, it's normal since I've moan for at least a hundred times now.

"I'll stop when this giant guy's not leaning against me." I retort and brush my finger through his blonde hair, well… again.

"You can leave him on the bench." Crimson taps the space next to him and I shook my head: "Nu-uh, I don't think Striker'd be in one _piece _when we land if I put him there."

"You underestimate me." The Chinese scratches the back of his head awkwardly.

"I just did." I narrow my eyes sarcastically.

"I'd rather stay at the Shatterdome. THIS IS WAY TOO…"

"_Jaegers welcome to California." _The intercom said and I sigh in relief.

"…nevermind." Cherno finishes his sentence.

"Finally." I can hear the noise of the engines start to lower down, we start to land. Minutes later, with one last bump, I see we're already on the ground but this giant guy still doesn't like to move an inch of his body.

The metal door of the Jumphawk slid open reveal all of our pilots and Raleigh plus Mako smiles faded when they see how mess up I am.

"Jeez, you should watch your hair Gips." Raleigh jokes and climbs aboard, follow by Chuck. The Australian pilot then try to shake Striker…

He jolts open and the muscular boy's fist slams into Chuck's stomach, sends him flying backward, out of the helicopter.

"OW!" He cries. I look up at Striker, he looks mentaly freak up and the madness in his eyes indicates that he _might _wanted to kill every single on present in front of him.

"Striker…?" Herc asks his Jaegers, every pilots steps backward at the Mark-V expression. Pure insanity.

"Striker!" He tries again but no responds from the Jaeger.

The metal door leads to the cockpit of the Jumphawk turns open and a figure rapidly approaches Striker on the back and suddenly the Australian Jaeger slams his face into the ground, unconscious. I scream in terrify but stop when I realize the Chilean J-Tech Officer – Tendo.

"Tendo?" I questioned.

"Yup."

"When did you know how to fight?" I pose.

"Uhh… A few seconds ago." He awkwardly said. "He got a pretty' bad dementia. Psychological is weak so he's lucky he survives the transfer, not without your help." Tendo explains and I raise my eyebrows.

"What's dementia?" I curiously ask and he just laugh. "I'll tell you later…"

Suddenly a low _CLANG _clatter and the engine of the helicopter dies down.

"_IT WASN'T ME." _A voice yell from the cockpit, Cherno and Crimson dashes out of the helicopter. "…right after I fix the Jumphawk." Tendo sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

_**HEAVILY INSPIRED BY DEAD SPACE**_

_**Also I think that this chapter might be a bit… well… rubbish, I'm open for any suggestions and this chapter might receive a rewrite in the future.**_

_**So the main gist of this chapter is how Gipsy and Striker will abandon their mess up past and moved into the next…. I didn't sure about Striker… maybe he'll abandon his past in the next chap ;) I dunno.**_

_**I luv reviewer and luv you too if you reviews :D**_


End file.
